hot night
by DEMON OF DEATH VALLEY
Summary: naruto almost saw hinata hat happens after that
1. close encounter

**sweet love**

**it was hot and naruto was sitting on the river in the shade trying to stay cool when he saw a figure a little farther down the river so he desides to go check it out. when he gets closer he sees that it is hinata she wasn't wearing any clothes naruto was trying to get closer to hinata but he managed to slip and fall in to the river. **

**by the time he had got up the figure was gone "aw man"thought naruto as he walked and sat back on the bank **

**xxxxxbehind a rock beside the riverxxxxx**

**"naruto-kun almost saw me naked" hinata thougth while a blush came on her face. i need to be more carefull where i skinny dip " but the truth was she wanted him to see her nake.**

**"ill know what im going to do" she thought while a sinister grin cane over her face **

**xxxxxnarutos apertment xxxxx**

**it was about 10:00 pm and naruot was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock at the door he opened the door and it was.**


	2. the meet

**chapter 2 the encounter**

**"oh hinata it you what do you want "he said looking down at the floor trying not to let hinata see the blush on his face.**

**"i..jjust ww..anted to talk to you about s..ome hting naruto-kun" she said as she touched her index fingers together **

**"well come in then hinata"'said naruto closing the door after hinata entered **

**"so what is it that you wanted me to tell me"hesaid loking at hinata who was unziping her jacket **

**"well naruto-kun i wanted to tell you...."she traled of as she turned around to hang up her coat.**

**"tell me......"naruto lost all thought as he saw her turn around **

**and saw the pair of breast that would rival tusnades her selfs.**

**that coat that hinata wore hid her beautiful figure to well to naruto her body resembeled that of a goddess and naruto had to quickly run to the bathroom real fast.**

**"naruto-kun are you all right in there"she said in a worried voice **

**but in her head knew why he ran in there **

**"im fine hinata i just need a few minutes"he yelled from the bathroom." "man i didn't know that she looked like that under her coat he thought to him self. **

**a cuple of minutes later he came out of the bathroom and sat down on the coach next to naruto.**

**" I have something to say to you naruto and you are going to listen." she said with out stuttering once while holding narutos hand .**

**"yes what is it hinata " said naruto holding tightly to hinatas hand**

**"i............ **


	3. long night

" i... love u naruto since the first time i saw u at th academy" hinata said holdimg narutos hand tightly.

naruto holds her hand looking in to her eyes his heart skips a beat hearing hinata say that he loves him. he opens his mouth to say something and hinata locked lips with puting here arms around him.

"oh god hinata is kissing me i cant belive it" naruto thought in his head.

hinata pulls away looking in narutos eyes

"i..i.. love u so much " hinata said huging him more

naruto still looking shocked at hinata not knowing wat to do then he just blacks out falling bck on the coutch. hinata's eyes widen running to the kithen geting a wet towel and a glass of water.

she sets down beside him puts his head into her lap rubbin his forehead wit the wet towle. waiting for him to wake up.

(hour later)

his eyes open an he looks up at hinata's light blue eyes staring bck at him looking smileing he smiles bck .

"i love u to hinata" he said looking hinata sitting up and huging here tight then he kissed her deeply and pasonately holding her close to him.


	4. love

hinata was holding naruto laying her head on his chest breathing in his sent loving how warm an peaceful in his arms.

naruto picks hinata up taking her to his room. the hinata yelps at the suprise of naruto picking her up. see lays in his arms tillll they get to his room he lays her on the bed.

he kisses her passonately agian laying on the bed beside her.

"hinata...do...u..."he was cut off by hinata jumping ontop of him grinding into him causein him to moan as she did.

she keeps kissing him passonatly reaching an taking her shirt off revealing her masive chest into narutos view.

narutos eyes got wider as hinata toke his hands and placed them on her breast.

"go ahead naruto feel them" she said as she felt him start to slowly knead them causing her to moan his name.

"naruto"she moans as she grined into him feeling his member rub aginst her through his pants.

she reaches down unbuttoning his pants pulling down his boxers with them. she smiled looking at him.

He loved feeling Hinata's fingers wrapping themselves around him and moved up and down. Her hand went up to the cock head and then all the way down to his balls and messaged them gently.

"H-H-Hinata-chan."

"Mmm its so big Naruto-kun." She said moving her hand faster.

While she jerked him off she trailed kisses from his hard abs, to his chest, to his neck and then to his cheek. She licked his cheek preferably where his whiskers were. Awhile ago Hinata discovered that Naruto's whiskers could make him moan if you rubbed them the right way and Hinata knew how to rub them the right way especially when she licked them. It drove Naruto wild and right now Naruto was in heaven or as close as you can get without that little obstacle of... you know... death.

hhinata he moaned feeling hinatas soft delicate hand stroke him.

hinata smiled an desided to do more so she licked the tip seeing naruto grip the bed she put Hinata went down to Naruto's cock. She saw him twitch and knew what was going to happen. She put him in her mouth to finish him off. She bobbed her head up and down while swirling her tongue around his length.

"FUCK HINATA-CHAN I'M CUMMING!" Naruto grunted

Hinata sucked faster until Naruto blasted his seed into her mouth. She happily drank everything loving the taste. She then took him out of her mouth to keep him from choking her. The rest spilled onto her face and breast. Once she took care of that she looked back at Naruto to see that his cock was still hard. But before she could say anything she was pushed back onto the bed.

"Its my turn now." Naruto growled as he opened her legs to reveal her already moist pussy. "Already wet Hinata-chan?"

"You always make me wet Naruto-kun." She said.

"How about I make you moan then." He said and then swiped his middle finger across her pussy lips making her do just that.

He then inserted his middle finger then his index finger and began to fuck her with them. As he was doing this he used his free hand to fondle her large beautiful breast.

"N-N-Naruto-kun that feels so good." Hinata moaned.

Hearing this he fingered her faster as he pinched her left nipple.

"Oh Ah N-Naruto-kun m-my right nipple i-is all lonely." She said touching her right breast.

"Yes you're right Hinata-chan let me take care of that for you." He said and then sucked on her lonely nipple.

Hinata moaned louder and twitched when Naruto's thumb brushed up against her clit. He then stopped sucking her nipple and trailed kisses down to her pussy. He found her clit again and licked it making Hinata squeal in delight He moved his hands to her breast and fondle them while pinching her nipples. Her body arched back as she felt him touch her pleasure spots over and over again and put her hands in his spiky hair letting do what he did best. Well it was one of the things he did best.

"OH F-F-FUCK N-NARUTO-KUN I'M CUMMING! FUCK YES!" Screamed Hinata as she came and he happily drank her juices.

Once Naruto was done he went up to Hinata's face and kissed her. She kissed back and tasted herself which made her hornier.

"Mmm you taste sweet Hinata-chan." Naruto said licking his lips.

"Fuck me Naruto-sama. Fuck your horny Hyuga slut with your huge cock."

Naruto smiked hearing that. When they had sex Hinata often would call herself his slut or his bitch and asked Naruto to dominate her and he went along with it. But he would never ever call Hinata a bitch or a slut. This was just a sex game they played.

"As you wish my horny little pet." He said and inserted his cock into her pussy feeling her up completely.

"FUCK YES! Hinata said feeling the pleasure of him inside her. The pleasure increase with each thrust.

"You love my cock don't you, you horny slut." He growled pulling her onto his lap. He then took her nipple into his mouth and sucked while swirling his tongue around it and then nibbled on it. Everything he was doing, Hinata loved it. She loved when Naruto just took her anyway he wanted he wanted to.

"Say it. Say you love my cock."

"YES, YES OH FUCK YES NARUTO-SAMA! I LOVE YOUR HUGE COCK! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" Hinata screamed as she bounced up and down on Naruto's lap. She was really close to her release.

"I'm almost there Hinata-chan." Naruto said fucking her faster, deeper, and harder.

"YES! CUM INSIDE ME PLEASE. I WANT YOUR CUM NARUTO-SAMA!" Hinata screamed as she held him tighter feeling a powerful orgasm rip through her. Naruto was right behind her.

"HERE I CUM HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he blasted his cum deep inside Hinata's puusy loving the feeling.

After the two lovers calmed down Hinata got off Naruto's lap and turned around and bent over showing her beautiful sexy ass to him. "My ass Naruto-sama." She said shaking it.

"You're such a horny little bitch aren't you?" Naruto said getting hard again.

"I'm you're horny little bitch Naruto-sama and I will always be." She said moving her ass to his cock and rubbed up against it. The blond smiled and got on his knees.

He gripped Hinata's waste and positioned himself to enter her. The white eyed beauty gasped at the feeling of her lover's cock going inside her. This wasn't the first time Naruto fucked her ass but the feeling was always incredible.

"Your're ass is soo tight Hinata-chan I love it." Naruto growled.

"I love having you in my me Naruto-sama." Hinata said then squealed as she felt Naruto slap her ass.

"And I love being in your body Hinata-chan." He said slapping ass her again.

"Please fuck my ass Naruto-sama. Fuck my ass hard." Hinata pleaded.

Naruto moaned as he began to thrust into her ass. He went faster and harder making Hinata scream.

"Say my name Hinata-chan. Say it!" He growled as he slapped her ass.

"Naruto-sama!"

"What?" He said with another slap.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" She screamed feeling his cock ramming into her and loved every second of it.

"That's right and who are you?" He again slapping her ass.

"I'm you bitch."

"What was that?"

"I'M YOUR BITCH, YOUR WHORE, YOUR SLUT, I'M WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE. MY ASS, PUSSY, TITS, MOUTH, MY WHOLE BODY BELONGS TO YOU! I BELONG TO YOU AND ONLY YOU NARUTO-SAMA! I'M YOUR'S FOREVERY!" She screamed as she felt another orgasm coming.

Naruto pulled her onto his lap again and pinched her clit while inserted two fingers into her pussy and groped her breast as he fucked her ass mercilessly. "I belong to you to Hinata-chan as well as any other girl we take." Naruto said as he felt his orgasm rising.

"OH GOD NARUTO-KUN I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"ME TOO HINATA-CHAN I'M CUMMING TOO!"

The two lovers came as one this time. With Naruto cuming deep inside her ass while Hinata came spilling onto Naruto's balls.

Naruto laid on his back and pulled Hinata with him. He held her in his arms as they laid together catching their breath. He then took himself out of her and turned her around to kiss her. He then picked her up and carried her to the bathroom to clean up. Once they were done he carried her back to the bed. They laid together under the sheets in each others arms.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Hinata said resting her head on his shoulders.

"I love you too Hinata-chan."


	5. the moring fun

**(the next moring) **

**hinata wakes up looks over at naruto sleepin peacefuly covered up with the sheets as she looked down seeing that the sheets were poped up. **

**she smiles sliding under the covers naruto wakes up and hinata was currently kissing his chest/stomach region, and was now grinding her body against him a little.**

**She moved her lips down upon Naruto's erection, tasting him with her tongue on the tip, and she felt him make a quick gasp of breath at the pleasure that gave him. After a few more licks around the tip of the head of Naruto's cock, hinata continued her lip service down to the base of his large member, and began caressing his ball sack while she had her tongue run all the way back up to the top again.**

**'She's really good at this,' thought Naruto and he wondered how this girl became so good at this.**

**I'm going...going to...cum!" said Naruto, as he couldn't hold out any longer, and came right in hinata's mouth.**

**hinata of course heard Naruto's warning, as well as his cry of pleasure before receiving his seed into her mouth, and she had to admit that was a pretty good taste. It had a sweet taste to it that by far overpowered the salty part, as she tried to get everything she could, and stood up a little straighter in her position to focus on her lover's cock. When he finished, hinata moved her mouth out slowly to let her tongue continue its work all the way up to the tip, and let go of it with a single "pop" noise before licking her lip to get what was on the side. **

**"Holy crap! That was incredible beyond words hinata," said Naruto, as he panted from hinata's oral services, and looked at his lover to see her remove her bra along with panties that had now become soaked being turned on by doing the blowjob.**

**he grabbed her nipple in between his index finger and thumb and started to rub it.**

**"Please rub my other nipple." She said as she interrupted him.**

**hinata moaned feeling her nipples erect under her bra. "Mm…please don't stop." She grabbed her string bikini bra and lifted it leaving it on top of her rack so her nipples can come out as he kept on rubbing.**

**As her breast bounced when she took her bra off Naruto grabbed one of her breast and put his mouth on her nipple feeling it and sucking it while with the other one he kept on rubbing. Now she was thinking it was her turn to do the pleasuring.**

**She fixed her bra back on now as it grabbed a hold of her tits squeezing them together.**

**she grabbed his penis and with the other hand she used her bare arm to lift up her breast. She positioned his dick in under her breast and then she let go letting his penis sink in between her breast.**

**"Don't move I'll be doing the work." She said as she put her arms on the ledge. Using both her arms now she started to nudge her upper body making her breast jump as if she was running. As her bra kept her tits tight together his penis stood right in between them as she made her breast jump.**

**Damn your tits feel nice!" He said enjoying the feeling of her breasts on the sides of his dick.**

**"**_**The tightness of her tits feels like I'm fucking her pussy or something." **_**He thought**

**kept on moving feeling his thickness slide right along while Naruto felt the softness of her breast.**

**"Oh fuck! See if you can suck my dick!" He said.**

**she looked at her breast to see his tip out front. She took out her tongue and started licking around it. Naruto looked at her seeing her tits jump up and down furiously why'll she sucked his dick.**

**"I… think I'm gonna cum soon!" He said gripping his teeth holding onto his load he is about to release.**

**"Oh fuck!" No longer able to suppress his urges Naruto came releasing his cum onto her chest. hinata stopped moving and waited as his cum came out onto her tits covering her whole chest.**

**"**_**He came on my chest! It feels so hot and stick!" **_**She thought.**

**Naruto slid his dick out of her breast**

**oh hinata that was so greathe said looking at her **

**they head to the shower to clean up after there little escpaed.**


End file.
